Life Marks
by mono5709
Summary: The story about the best memories of Austin and Ally since they've met. Auslly fluff.


_**A/N: Hey guys!  
**_**_So, I went to a dance (that I go to every month) and there was a slow song. I had no one to dance with, so I was cluelessly walking around. But then, I saw teenagers around 13 or 14, kissing. Not making out, just innocent, kissing.  
Anyway, I thought it was adorable and that's the way I want my first kiss to be. But, of course, my Auslly shipperness kicked in.  
I had to write a story.  
So, this is Life Marks, and I hope you like it!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY**

* * *

5 year old Austin Moon was playing in the sandbox, with a new toy truck he got for his 5th birthday. He loved it so much, like any other 5 year old. He put sand in it, rolled it around, and dumped it out again. He did that many times, but he suddenly got bored of it. He got up, grabbed his truck, and dumped out all the sand that was in it. He then went to his teacher, with the truck.

"Miss Turco**(1)**, can you make sure no one touches my toy truck? I wanna go play on the slide." Austin said. His teacher smiled, and took it from him.

"Of course, Austin! I won't let it out of my sight." She said. Austin grinned and ran to the playground. His feet thumped against the rocks surrounding the playground and went to one of the ladders. He climbed up, and took a glance at the small slides.

"I'm a big boy, I don't use little slides!" He said with pride. He then climbed up more to the big slide, but there was a little girl, with a blue bow in her hair, sitting on the slide, reading a Dr. Seuss book.

"Excuse me, I wanna use the slide," He said to the girl. She turned around to face him.

"No, I was here first, so _I _get to sit here." the girl said. Austin pouted.

"Please? I only wanna slide one time," He said, making the number one with his finger.

"No, and please go away, I'm trying to read," She said. That hurt Austin's feelings, and then he turned around, and went down the one of the little slides. He then ran to his teacher.

"Miss Turco! I wanna use the slide, but that girl sitting there won't let me!" He said.

"Come with me, and we'll go talk to her, okay?" she asked.

"Okay..." Austin said. He took her hand and they went to the slide.

"Ally, can you slide down please?" Miss Turco asked.

"But I'm reading!" The girl, Ally, whined.

"Just for a second sweetie, I need to talk to you." Miss Turco said.

"Fine," Ally grumbled and slid down.

"Ally, Austin said you wouldn't let him slide down," She said.

"But I was reading!" Ally yelled.

"You don't need to yell, Ally. But slides are for playing, not for sitting and reading on." She said. Ally looked down to her feet.

"I didn't know.." She said quietly.

"Well now you do. Can you apologize to Austin now, please?" Miss Turco asked.

"I'm sorry, Austin, she said." Austin smiled.

"It's okay, but do you wanna play in the sandbox with me? I have a cool truck!" He said. Ally grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" She said. Miss Turco gave Austin back the truck, and they ran to the sandbox.

And that was the start of their beautiful friendship.

* * *

9 year old Ally Dawson sat in her treehouse in her backyard, playing hide and seek with her best friend, Austin Moon. She was hiding behind a chair. But, knowing it was not the best hiding spot, tried to look for a better one. She started to crawl over twhilo a toy box where she could hide behind, but she got caught.

"Found ya!" Austin said, laughing.

"Dang it! I'm not really good at this game," She said while standing up.

"I'm tired of playing hide-and-seek. What do you wanna do?" Austin said. Ally stuffed her hands in her pockets and went to the opening to the treehouse. She sat down and dangled down her legs. She stared at the sky and sighed. Austin then sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Ally?" Austin asked. Ally sighed again.

"You have lots of friends, right?" Ally asked.

"Yeah, why?" He replied.

"Well, sometimes I wish I had more friends. My only, well, _real_ friend is you, Austin." Ally said. Austin was touched by this, but didn't say anything and let her continue.

"I sometimes want at least one girl as a friend. But they all think I'm a teacher's pet." She said and looked at her feet.

"You're not that, Ally. You are _amazing,_ and the only reason the girls don't wanna hang out with you is because their jealous of how awesome you are. And even if you don't believe that, I do." He said. Ally blushed like crazy. Austin noticed, but didn't make a comment. Ally then pulled him close and hugged him. This caught Austin by surprise, but he hugged back anyway.

"Thank you, you are the _best _best friend ever," Ally said. Austin smiled.

"I know,"

And that was the day they started having feelings for each other.

But were they gonna tell anyone?

No. Freaking. Way.

* * *

13 year old Ally leaned against the wall of the Miami Community Center. She was humming along to "Little Things" **(2) **by One Direction, which was her favourite slow song. But usually when it's a slow song, you should be dancing with someone.

But no one really asks Ally to dance. She only danced with Austin, and some random dude she got set up with. She twirled her hair around her finger. Austin then walked up to her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Ally, wanna dance?" He asked. Ally grinned. "Of course!"

They moved into more the middle of the dance floor, and Ally wrapped her arms around his neck (which weren't very high up, because Austin hadn't had his, erm, 'growth spurt' yet), and Austin held her by the waist.

"Hey, thanks for dancing with me," Ally said to Austin. He smiled.

"We're best friends, of course I would wanna dance with you." He said.

"Hey Austin, have you ever, well, 'hug danced' before?" Ally asked.

"Yep, have you?" He asked. Ally looked down.

"No..." She said sheepishly.

"Here, maybe I can show you." Austin said.

It was a good thing it was dark, because her face was bright red.

Austin pulled her in close, and Ally pulled Austin in so they were like, 3 inches apart. Oh, and their noses were touching. Ally smiled.

"Thanks, this means a lot." She said.

"Don't mention it." He replied. Ally felt tingles go up her back.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight," He said sheepishly. Ally's face went bright red, like a beet.

"Umm, thanks. You look good also," She said. Now it was Austin's turn to blush.

He also decided to do something he's wanted to do since they were both 9.

He filled in the space between he and Ally, and kissed her.

_This _caught Ally by surprise. She didn't know what to do.

_What if the kiss is terrible? What if this ruins our friendship? What if he ditches me right after the kiss? _These were few of MANY thoughts she was having. But then, she just kissed him back. This is the way she always imagined her first kiss. The perfect song, the perfect _guy..._

When they broke, they pulled each other even closer, and held each other tightly, even though "One Way or Another" also by One Direction was playing. They just held each other tightly.

Ally just had her first kiss.

And little did she know, it was also Austin's.

* * *

Austin and Ally, both now 17, are dating, and they have been going strong since their kiss in the 7th grade. By now, Austin Moon an 'overnight' internet sensation (even though in interviews, he describes it as 'over two nights'). Ally had a small case of stage fright, but was slowly overcoming it.

"Hey, beautiful," Austin said. Ally giggled.

"Quit flirting, if you wanna get this chance for a world tour, we need an amazing song." Ally said. Austin pouted like a five-year old.

"Fine..." he grumbled.

"Hey Austin, how do you feel about rapping?" Ally asked. Austin shrugged.

"I'd be willing to try it," Austin said.

It took a really long time, but they finally got lyrics for the song, and managed to get a catchy tune.

"Okay, let's hear how it sounds!"

I read the rules before I broke 'em  
I broke the chains before they choked me out  
Now I pay close attention  
Really learn the code  
I learned to read the map before I hit the road

Hey yo, I know you never heard this before  
But I'd rather lose a fight than miss the war  
And I ain't wishing competition or fishin' for it  
I'm just living in the system, conditions are poor  
I've been lost in the rhythm and misinformed  
Too many late nights hittin' the liquor store  
Too many bad decisions, half assed attempts  
No sweat, no fear, no blood, no tears  
I go hard and I ain't makin' up no excuse  
I'm overdue, I don't do what I'm supposed to do  
Cause you can think about it man, we're supposed to lose  
It ain't all picture perfect, ocean views  
No, I was a first class rookie,  
Takin' out bullies in my all black hoodie  
Man of mystery, you know the history  
Get it or forget it, cause poof, I'm outta here

I read the rules before I broke 'em  
I broke the chains before they choked me out  
And I pay close attention  
Really learn the code  
I learned to read the map before I hit the road

Nobody's gonna see me comin'  
Nobody's gonna hear a sound  
No matter how hard they tryin'  
No stoppin' me since I've found  
My inner ninja  
My inner ninja  
My inner ninja

My inner ninja

Hey yo, I've been high and I've been real low  
I've been beaten and broken but I healed though  
So many ups and downs, roughed up & clowned  
We all got problems, but we deal though  
I'm tryin' to do better now, find my inner peace  
Learn my art form, and find my energy  
When my backs on the wall, I don't freeze up  
Nah, I find my inner strength and I re-up  
Here we go, I know I've never been the smartest or wisest  
But I realize what it takes  
Never dwell in the dark cause the sun always rises  
But gotta make it to the next day  
It's a feeling that you get in your lungs when you run  
Like you're runnin' outta air and your breath won't come  
And you (uh) wheezin', gotta keep it movin'  
Find that extra (uhn) and push your way through it

I've had bad habits but I dropped em  
I've had opponents but I knocked them out  
I climbed the highest mountains  
I Swum the coldest seas  
There ain't a thing I've faced thats been too much for me

Nobody's gonna see me comin'  
Nobody's gonna hear a sound  
No matter how hard they tryin'  
Nobody's gonna bring me down

Nobody's gonna see me comin'  
Nobody's gonna hear a sound  
No matter how hard they tryin'  
No stoppin' me since I've found  
My inner ninja  
My inner ninja  
My inner ninja  
My inner ninja

I've had bad habits but I dropped em  
I've had opponents but I knocked them out  
I climbed the highest mountains  
I Swum the coldest seas  
There ain't a thing I've faced thats been too much for me

"Perfect! This is definitely gonna get you a record deal!" Ally exclaimed.

"Yes!" Austin yelled. They stood up and hugged each other for what felt like forever.

This could be the chance (and memory) of a lifetime.

But there are much more things that are coming their way.

* * *

**_(1) My old student teacher's name_**

**_(2) Fav slow song_**

**_Ta da! I finally finished!  
But the ending isn't the best, I know that, but I was stuck, and that's what I came up with, so no hate please!  
Anyway, Laura Marano tweeted me AGAIN! AND JENNETTE MCCURDY FOLLOWED ME! *insert fangirl scream here*  
Anyway, maybe you guys could follow me on twitter? ( monoR5)  
Oh, could you guys help me come up with ideas for a multi-chapter Auslly fanfiction? I'm really stuck! :S  
Okay, adios muchachos._**


End file.
